The present invention relates to a power train which is particularly suitable for use in an amphibious vehicle capable of travel on land and water, and more particularly to a means of adapting a conventional transverse automotive power train having an engine, transmission and differential, to drive the wheels and the marine propulsion of an amphibious vehicle.
In a conventional front wheel drive automotive arrangement, an engine and transmission are positioned transversely to the vehicle axis at the front of the vehicle. The transmission incorporates an integral differential, located at the rear of the transmission, which drives the front wheels of the vehicle via a pair of axle shafts.
This transverse front wheel drive engine and transmission arrangement is almost universal in small passenger vehicles and is therefore produced in high volumes, which makes the arrangement most procurable for use in amphibious vehicles. In choosing a power train for a specialised low volume production vehicle, such as an amphibious vehicle, availability is an important factor. A high power-to-weight ratio and compactness are further advantages of the transverse arrangement, in comparison with the traditional longitudinal power train arrangement currently used in large commercial vehicles.
Previously it has not been thought possible to adapt a transverse power train as used in a front wheel drive vehicle for use in an amphibious vehicle because of the difficulty of arranging a power take off to drive a marine propulsion means. Transverse orientations restrict space at either end of the engine and transmission assembly making power take off arrangements at the timing end of the crankshaft, or between the engine and transmission, very difficult. Furthermore, it has not been found possible to take power from the transmission output of an integrated transmission and differential unit.